mcflyspainfandomcom_es-20200214-history
McFLY
thumb|McFly empezando su carrera, en 2004.McFly es una banda de pop-rock que proviene de Gran Bretaña y sus componentes son [[Tom Fletcher|'Tom Fletcher']] (guitarra y vocalista), [[Danny Jones|'Danny Jones ']](guitarra y vocalista), [[Dougie Poynter|'Dougie Poynter ']](bajo y coros) y [[Harry Judd|'Harry Judd ']](batería). Room on the third floor Todo comenzó cuando Tom Fletcher '''se presentó a un casting para pertenecer a otro grupo que se preveía como exitoso, '''Busted, pero al ver que estos no le eligieron, decidió hacer su propio grupo, aunque cosechó una gran amistad con uno de los miembros de esa banda, James Bourne. Gracias a otro casting, conoció al que sería otro de los miembros de McFly, Danny Jones '''y entre ellos tres (James, Tom y Danny) se pusieron a escribir canciones para el que sería, un nuevo grupo. Más tarde, decidieron hacer otra audición en '''Covent Garden '''para encontrar un bajista y un batería y, gracias a ello, conocieron a '''Dougie Poynter '''y '''Harry Judd. Al final, solo les quedaba el nombre. Este fue elegido por Tom. Se llamaría McFly por su película favorita, Regreso al Futuro, y el protagonista de esta, Marty McFly. Al cabo del tiempo y de haber grabado su primer disco, [[Room on the 3rd floor|'Room on the third floor']], y su primer single, Five colours in her hair, comenzaron a ser conocidos y respetados en el mundo de la música. Wonderland Después de haber lanzado su sexto y séptimo single, "All about you" 'y "'You’ve got a Friend", McFly lanzó el que sería su segundo album, [[Wonderland|'Wonderland']]. Ambos singles consiguieron el número uno en marzo de 2005 y los beneficios fueron destinados a Comic Relief. Además, el videoclip de You’ve got a friend fue grabado en Uganda ya que el grupo fue allá como visita de caridad. Su segundo single del disco Wonderland fue "I’ll be OK", lanzado en agosto de 2005 en Gran Bretaña, y con el cual lograron su cuarto número uno 'en tierras inglesas. Hay que destacar que el álbum fue publicado en agosto de 2005 llegando al número uno en su debut. El segundo single fue "'I wanna hold you", lanzado en octubre de ese mismo año, colocándose en el puesto número tres. El cuarto y último single de Wonderland fue "The Ballad of Paul K/Ultraviolet" 'que consiguió el número nueve de las listas, siendo lanzado en diciembre de 2005. 'thumb|left|McFly en Got Milk?, 2006. Motion In The Ocean Es el cuarto cd que han sacado (después del recopilatorio y banda sonora Just my luck), al cual llamaron [[Motion in the Ocean|'Motion in the Ocean']]. El primer single del cual fue "Please, Please". Este single fue publicado junto al exitoso "Don’t stop me now" de''' Queen''' como B-Side el 17 de julio de 2006, siendo la canción oficial de''' Sport Relief de ese mismo año. Este doble single consiguió el número uno en Gran Bretaña el 23 de julio, cosechando el quinto número uno de la banda. Es de añadir, que '''McFly perdió una apuesta con el dueño de la revista G-A-Y y por ello, los chicos tuvieron que salir desnudos en el escenario tal y como hicieron en el videoclip de "Please, Please". Este album salió a la venta el 6 de noviembre de 2006. Su segundo single fue "Star Girl", publicado el 23 de octubre de dicho año y alcanzó el número uno con 54.802 copias vendidas. El tercer single, "Sorry’s not good enough/Friday Night", publicado el 18 de diciembre, consiguió el número tres en las listas de singles de Gran Bretaña. Además, la canción "Friday Night" participa en la banda sonora de la película Noche en el museo. All The Greatest Hits A finales del 2007, McFly publicó su album de Grandes Éxitos "All The Greatest Hits", disco que incluía 14 canciones 'de las cuales '''11 fueron singles '''más un tema nuevo titulado "'The heart never lies" que hizó de single del recopilatorio.thumb|McFly en una sesión de fotos, 2008. Radio:ACTIVE Debido a su última publicación discográfica "All The Greatest Hits", el grupo tuvo varias discusiones con la discográfica, McFly pensó que''' era demasiado pronto para un disco de Grandes Éxitos. Al final, '''McFly decidió irse de Universal/Island Records y montar su propio sello discográfico: Super Records. El disco Radio:ACTIVE fue publicado el 22 de Septiembre de 2008, sin embargo, el disco fue regalado de forma gratuita como un suplemento en el diario The Mail On Sunday el domingo el 20 de julio de 2008. Con este disco McFly empezó una nueva etapa de su carrera. Según ellos afirman este es su mejor disco hasta el momento. Above The Noise Después de triunfar con "Radio:ACTIVE" por todo el mundo, McFLY volvió a su antigua discográfica Universal/Island Records, pero esta vez las decisiones se por igual por ambos sellos: 50% Super Records y 50%''' Unithumb|left|Foto promocional de 'Above The Noise'versal/Island Records'. En Marzo de 2010 '''McFly' se fueron a Atlanta para grabar el disco con el productor Dallas Austin. Allí pasaron 3 meses de grabación, aunque los últimos toques al disco se dieron en Bélgica junto al productor Jason Perry, productor de "Radio:ACTIVE". "Above The Noise" fue editado el 15 de Noviembre de 2010 y ha sido el disco en el que McFly '''ha probado con nuevos sonidos y estilos de música, dejando un poco de lado las guitarras y metiendo mas electrónica. Este disco ha sido el que mas disputas ha creado entre los fans de '''McFly, ya que a muchos no les gusto el cambio que dio el grupo… Tipo de música Si preguntáramos a McFly 'qué estilo de música hacen, ellos lo definirían como ''Nu-pop (nuevo pop), aunque ha sido considerado como pop o pop rock. Sus influencias son de bandas como '''The Beach Boys o''' The Beatles y respecto a sus letras, tienen un estilo cercano a '''Busted o Son of Dork, ya que, no olvidemos que Tom Fletcher ayudó en algunos éxitos de Busted y James Bourne en otros tantos de''' McFly'. Su salto a las pantallas En 2005, McFly hicieron un cameo en un episodio de la famosa serie de televisión inglesa llamada '''Casualty', del estilo de Urgencias o la española Hospital Central. También es de añadir que participaron en la película Just my Luck con Lindsay Lohan. Además, como hemos dicho antes, "Friday night" fue una de las canciones de la película Noche en el museo. Premios *'Smash Hits Awards 2004': Estrellas del año, mejor banda británica, mejor álbum (Room On The 3rd Floor), mejor vídeo (That Girl), El más atractivo (Danny). *'Walt Disney Awards 2004': Mejor grupo revelación. *'Brit Awards 2005': mejor actuación Pop *'Smash Hits Awards 2005': Estrella del año, Mejor banda britanica, Mejor single (All About you), mejor album (Wonderland), Hombre al que más gustaría besar (1º Danny; 2º Dougie) El mejor pelo (1º Dougie; 2º Danny). El número total de premios es de 6, lo cual es un récord *'Virgin.net Music Awards 2006': Mejor banda, chico más deseado (Dougie Poynter) *'Nominados en los Brits Awards 2007' *'Nickelodeon UK Kids Choice Awards 2007' *'Mejor Banda en directo' *'BT Digital Music Awards 2006': Mejor web de música *'Virgin.net Music Awards 2007': Mejor actuación en directo & Chico más deseado (Danny Jones) *'Nickelodeon UK Kids Choice Awards 2007': Mejor Banda. *'UK Festival Awards 2007': Mejor actuación pop (en el V Festival). *'Meus Premios Nickelodeon Brazil 2009': Mejor artista internacional. *'UK Music Videos Awards': Mejor cobertura de un concierto. *'News of the World 2009': El chico mas sexy del año (Dougie Poynter). *'MTV UK Video Music Awards 2009': Mejor DVD en directo (Radio:ACTIVE live at Wembley) *'4Music Video Honours 2010': Mejor video del 2010 (Party Girl) *'Nordoff Robbins 2011': Web mas inovadora *'In Rock Magazine 2011': Mejor grupo británico Categoría:McFLY Categoría:Discos Categoría:Premios